Forum:New category idea - tags
I'm trying to think of a way to search for specific Girl Genius pages using some sort of tagging system. The only way I can think of to do this is to create a category page containing a list of arbitrary tags, then a wiki page for each page in the comic. I suppose it could also be done the other way around -- a page for each tag, which includes a list of links to the corresponding pages. Can anyone think of a simpler way to do this? And how useful would this sort of thing be? Maybe it would be better to do something like break up Chronology into multiple pages, use a richer set of tags, and let the user search from the browser... --mnenyver 18:22, 16 June 2008 (UTC) :Could you provide some specific tags you are thinking of? How do you expect them to be used? Argadi 21:08, 16 June 2008 (UTC) :If you are thinking of building a large database based on the pages, consider a database rather than a bunch of web pages. A shared spreadsheet on Google Documents would be a step up, but a full database would be even better. It all depends on the scope of the project. Argadi 21:08, 16 June 2008 (UTC) ::Ideally, I'd want an actual database with a cloud view of popular tags and a searchable index, but I'm thinking it could be done up in a simpler form on the wiki. Tags could be whatever users want to attach to a page. For example, might be tagged "nize hat, gilgemesh, schmott guy, dimo, gilgamesh wulfenbach, vanamonde, krosp". --mnenyver 02:43, 17 June 2008 (UTC) ... Oh, I should have seen this ... Obviously this was my purpose for contributing the Chronology page to the wiki in the first place... another column "misc" could be added to the GG_page_desc template... A bot could read the Chronology pages... OTOH, I'm not opposed to a wiki page per page in principle... — Zarchne 21:03, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :Why not call it "tags" instead of "misc"? (If we use my new design I'd put it as one of the "minor" entries on the last row, but if it gets extensive use it could easily be given more space. Argadi 21:19, 23 June 2008 (UTC) ::I'm okay with that; the reason I didn't suggest it first is that Mnen's concept of a tag seemed to include all of the categories currently in Chronology lumped together. On the other hand, just adding a misc category would avoid interfering with a future tags implementation named that. What does Mnen think? — Zarchne 21:52, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Sorry, coming in late to the discussion here. As I said on my user talk page, I think the two ideas are incompatible, or at least not the most efficient or organized way of doing things. If you're going to have separate categories for everything in Chronology, then you should go with that. I'm not sure I see a use for a catch-all category in there, as it's all organized anyway. As for my tags concept, that's not something that could be elegantly implemented on Wikia, so I'm dropping it for now. --mnenyver 12:36, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :That's what I wanted to hear/read. I knew I should've pointed to this Forum:Topic specifically when I pinged you in your talk page, but it was your post here that prompted it. Thanks. — Zarchne 16:30, 25 June 2008 (UTC)